Zero Suit Samus (Super Smash Flash 2)
|caption = Zero Suit Samus' official pixel art. |universe = |stock = |availability = Starter |weight = Medium-light |final = Crystal Flash |tier = C |ranking = 31 }} Zero Suit Samus is a veteran starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. She was first announced during the "''Super Smash Flash 2'' Demo v0.9b Trailer", and appeared at the McLeodGaming's booth at APEX 2014 alongside and . Her sprite design is based on her appearance in Metroid: Zero Mission; her moveset and voice clips are taken directly from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Zero Suit Samus is currently ranked 31st on the tier list, a noticeable drop from her 28th place spot on the previous tier list. Zero Suit has disjointed range in her attacks, amazing mobility, good zoning ability and finishers in her forward smash, up aerial, back aerial. Samus has a good long distance recovery due to her high air speed, good vertical mobility, she can use Flip Jump multiple times has a large ledge sweet spot thanks to her aerials. Her disjointed attacks allow for her to wall out her enemies and keep them at bay. However, Zero Suit has below average weight which allows her to be KO'd horizontally earlier. She has problems KO'ing due to her finishers, outside of back aerial, need to being close to the blast line to kill or her opponents need to be at very high percentages. Her recovery, although covers a lot of distance, can be easily ledge hogged if timed right. Due to her height and being an average faller, makes her easy to hit. Attributes Zero Suit Samus is a fast, strong fighter. Zero Suit has great mobility overall, with having amazing ground mobility, great air speed and amazing vertical mobility, which aids her air game. She has disjointed reach in some of her attacks, that is very useful in walling out her opponents. She has finishers in her forward smash, back aerial, neutral aerial(when close to the horizontal blast zone) and up aerial(when close to the upper blast zone). Zero Suit Samus has multiple options to recover, possessing great air speed and being able to use Flip Jump multiple times. She has among the largest ledge sweet spots in the game due to her specials, Plasma Whip and Plasma Wire, focusing on grabbing the ledge. She has strong tools for starting combos in her down smash and Paralyzer which stuns her opponents long enough to get follow ups. Zero Suit Samus has a very useful throw game. Up throw is an incredible combo starter, being able to combo into neutral aerial, forward aerial, and back aerial/up aerial for kill confirms. However, Zero Suit Samus is prone to getting KO'd early due to her below average weight. Despite having below average weight, she is susceptible to combos due to her being tall and possessing average accelerated falling speed. However, unlike other average fallers, she can escape combos more easily. Zero Suit Samus has kill moves in her forward smash, forward aerial, up aerial, back aerial, Plasma Whip, and at higher percents, side tilt, dash attack, up smash, and back throw can kill. Another problem she has is in her recovery, due to it relying on the ledge means she can be edge hogged if the opponent knows how long to stay on the ledge. However, she is still one of the hardest characters in the game to edge guard. Flip Jump, if an input is executed too fast, will result in Samus sticking her foot out and not being to use any other move until the attack is finished which can leave her to far away to recover. She also tools to deal with projectiles. Her disjointed range is only available in certain attacks, which it also does not give off long range with the exception of a few attacks, such as forward smash. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. In competitive play Match ups Notable players Active Inactive Tier placement history On the first tier list for v0.9b, Zero Suit was place 2nd of S tier on the tier list, showing that she was a strong character. For the second tier list of v0.9b, she remained 2nd of S tier, showing that she was still a strong character throughout most of v0.9b's run. However, on the third and last tier list, Zero Suit dropped down to 4th of A+ tier. Gallery Costumes Artworks SSF2 Demo 0.9 Zero Suit Samus.png|Zero Suit Samus's first pixel art in the DOJO!!!. ZSS v0.9b.png|Zero Suit Samus's second pixel art, used from v0.9b to Beta 1.1. Screenshots Z & C.png|Zero Suit Samus uses Flip Jump over from his Chibi-Blaster, on Crateria. Plasma whip beta.png|Zero Suit Samus' Plasma Whip effect changes. Early designs Kamehameha ND.png|Zero Suit Samus being hit by 's Kamehameha. Sora back throw.png| using his back throw on Zero Suit Samus. Goku DA.png|Zero Suit Samus getting hit by Goku's down aerial on Tower of Salvation. ZSS and Chibi.png|Zero Suit Samus dashing toward who is using Chibi-Blaster. Ray Gun ND.png|Zero Suit Samus about to use Paralyzer on while he is holding the Ray Gun. Misc. SSF2 - Classic mode - Zero Suit Samus.png|Zero Suit Samus' congratulations screen on Classic mode. Trivia *Zero Suit Samus along with , , , , , , and are the only characters so far who wear their default costumes in team battle when they are on the blue team. *Zero Suit Samus, along with Mega Man, , and are the only characters so far who do not go into a helpless state under normal circumstances. *Zero Suit Samus was a medium-light character in the main ''Super Smash Bros.'' games, but became a heavy character in the first few patches of 0.9b before being corrected in a subsequent patch. Category:First-party characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veteran characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series